Fairy Tail's Diamond Knight
by IronDragon524
Summary: I changed it a little bit. Kato is a mysterious Dragon Slayer who found his way to Fairy Tail. I think he's gonna like it there. Rated for possible blood, language, and lemons if i have the ability to write lemons. OCxMirajane. I only own Kato, everyone else is owned by Hiro Mashima. Sadly.
1. Enter the Diamond Knight

_**I've wanted to write this for a while, but I cannot keep up with three consistent fics, so chapters will be few and far between, but they'll be long. Also, for the record, this is romance/humor/adventure, but the stupid description won't let me put in three genres. Damn.**_

As the sun rose, it shined its faint golden light upon a beautiful, bustling town known as Magnolia. As the light spread, a 12-year-old boy made his way through the busy streets. The boy wore a silver sleeveless shirt and black pants.

The boy's silver-blonde hair waved in the wind as he made his way to a three-story yellow building with a red tile roof. "_Well Mother, I made it"_ he thought. Opening the big green double door, the boy entered the building and was instantly attacked by a girl with vibrant red hair wearing a suit of armor. A sword flashed from the girl's side, and the boy's eyes widened. Springing into action, the boy pulled his elbow over his ribcage, and his skin took on a scaled pattern. "**Diamond Dragon Scales!**" he yelled, and his skin hardened to a dark blue crystalline color, effortlessly blocking the girl's blade.

"Huh. You must be the welcoming party." he said. A pink-haired boy a few years younger than him ran up. "Are you a Dragon Slayer too?" he asked. The boy nodded. "My name is Kato. I am a Dragon Slayer. I am the Diamond Dragon Slayer." he said. The red-haired girl whirled and looked at the pink-haired boy. "Natsu! I was looking for you!" she screamed. Suddenly, she remembered that Kato was still standing there.

She spun around again, and suddenly, she found herself staring into a pair of vibrant green eyes. She blushed, took a half-step back, and quickly bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I was looking for this idiot!" she said, pointing at the pink-haired boy.

Kato grinned and scratched the back of his head. "That's okay, I came here to join this guild to begin with." he said. "What's going on down here? What have you brats destroyed this time?" a giant voice said. Kato looked up and saw a massive dark figure towering over him and the others in the room. "My bad, Master Makarov. This all happened because I walked in." he said "You can deactivate your Titan Magic now." the silver-blonde boy added.

Impressed, Makarov walked off and returned with a guild stamp. Nodding, Kato turned to expose his left shoulder. Makarov pressed the magic item onto the boy, and the Fairy Tail emblem was left in white.

Later, the girl who attacked him when he came in approached Kato. "Hello, my name is Erza, and I just wanted to say welcome to the guild." she said. Kato nodded.

_**Timeskip to Episode 5 **_

(A/N: Kato is Erza's age and is also S-class)

Loke slammed open the door to the guild hall. "We got bad news!" he said, panting. "It's Erza. She's on her way here." he said, panting. The entire guild began to freak out. "On the plus side, Kato is back too." the orange-haired ring mage said before passing out. "Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out." Lucy said.

Suddenly, Erza and Kato walked through the door, with Aurum flying right behind them. Kato was carrying a large, white object in one hand. Stopping, Erza turned to look at the guild. "We have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" she asked. Before she could start her lecture, Kato spoke up. "Erza, I think whatever you wanted to drill into them, has been done just by our arrival. Looks like all that practicing you did on the road was for nothing." he said lazily. The entire guild broke out into laughter, but was quickly silenced by Erza's stony glare.

"Anyway, where are Gray and Natsu?" she asked. "Oh, hey Erza, uh, how's it going? We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." a black-haired Ice Make mage, Gray Fullbuster, said. "Aye!" the pink-haired mage who Kato had met on his first day in Fairy Tail said. Kato burst into laughter. "Oh, man, that's a good one guys. You two? Good friends? AHAHAHAHAHA!" the pale blonde Dragon Slayer said, continuing to fall apart.

"_Mother, I wish you could see me now."_ Kato thought before turning back to hear the rest of Erza's speech. "The four of them? Together? Oh boy, Master's not going to be happy."

Later, on the train from Magnolia to Oshibana, Natsu was sick on the floor, but Erza solved that quickly. Unfortunately, her solution was to knock out the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

In Onibas, the group climbed off the train and suddenly, Kato realized something. "Oh, crap! We forgot Natsu!" he yelled. Erza began to panic. "This is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!" she yelled. "Oh, not this crap again." Kato said. "I'm starting to realize all the wizards in the Fairy Tail guild are just a little insane." Lucy said. "Well not all of us." Gray quickly responded, albeit being only in his boxers. "Oh yeah? WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" the blonde Celestial Spirit mage shouted.

As Erza climbed onto the front of the Magicmobile, she slipped the SE plug onto her arm, and the group took off in the direction the train. Suddenly, Natsu jumped through the train window and smashed directly into Gray, who was riding on the roof of the Magicmobile.

"That HURT, you idiot!" Gray shouted at the pink-haired mage. "Shut up ya icy freak! How come you guys left me on the train?" Natsu yelled back. "I'm just thankful you're okay, Natsu." Erza said, slamming the poor boy into her armored chest. "GAH! It's okay!" Natsu shrieked. "Well, I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train. I think it was the dude who dragged away the guys who were going to eat Happy! Said he was with Eisenwald." Natsu was then slapped by Erza. "FOOL! That is EXACTLY who we're chasing after on this mission. Why did you let him get away?!" she shouted.

"What the? This is the first I heard about it!" Natsu yelled. "I explained everything on the trai-hmmf!" she got cut off by Kato clamping his hand over her mouth. "Erza, you knocked him out after our little chat, remember?" he asked. Erza blushed. "Oh-oh yeah, I forgot about that." she stammered. "Anyway, this guy had some weird flute thing. It looked like a skull, except it had three eyes." Natsu said. "A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked. "That's creepy." Gray added. "Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked the Celestial Wizard. "It's just, I've heard about that flute before. Lullaby, the cursed song… It's Death Magic!" the blonde yelled. "What?" Erza asked, shocked. "Cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray said pointedly to Lucy.

"Oh, boy. I think I know what Erigor and Eisenwald want." Kato sighed. "They're after the demon flute. It won't be good if they get their hands on it."

Rushing to Oshibana Station, the group climbed out of the Magicmobile, and Erza began punching out the guards until they eventually were able to get inside. "Step into our parlor, Fairy Tail flies." a voice came from the inside of the station. Looking up, they saw a white-haired man carrying a scythe sitting on top of the loudspeaker. "You fiend! I take it you're Erigor?" Erza yelled at the man. "Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked. "This is a-umph!" Erigor's tyrannical rant was interrupted when Kato leaped into the air and spin-kicked the evil mage off the speakers. Erigor simply flew away, and Erza sent Natsu and Gray after him. "Two girls and a guy against an entire Dark Guild?" Lucy asked frantically.

"Don't worry Lucy. I can handle this by myself." Kato said. "Are you insinuating that I cannot handle these men on my own?" Erza asked, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "No, I just know you burned more energy than you'll admit on the Magicmobile, and you need to rest." Kato answered calmly.

"All right! Let's go!" the Eisenwald members shouted as they rushed the light-blonde Dragon Slayer. Pushing his hands out in front of him, a light blue magic circle appeared, and when he swung his arms out to each side, the circle turned into five. "**Diamond Dragon's Tearing Gatling!**" he shouted, and small, sharp diamonds flew out into the crowd of Dark Mages, embedding themselves into many of the Eisenwald force, and Lucy just stared. "Wow, Kato is so powerful, it's… it's unreal!" she shouted. "Kato?!" a green haired Eisenwald mage said quietly. "I'll finish you myself!" another yelled, surrounding his hands in Light Magic. "How ironic. A Dark Mage using Light Magic." Kato said. "Don't do it Biyard! Do you have any idea who that is?" the green-haired mage said to his friend. Without turning around, Kato back-fisted the man and knocked him out.

"He's Fairy Tail's Diamond Knight, Kato Via!" the green-haired man yelled. "Forget this, I'm out of here!" he yelled, sprinting out of the room. "I suspect he's going to look for Erigor. You should follow him." Erza said pointedly to the seemingly useless blonde Celestial Wizard. "Who, me?" Lucy asked. "Just do it!" Erza shouted, getting annoyed. "Whatever you say! I don't want to make you angry!" the blonde yelled, running from the room.

A few minutes later, everyone reconvened in the central room. As the group discussed what to do about the wind barrier Erigor put outside, Happy suddenly handed Lucy a golden gate key. As they were tunneled outside, they realized Natsu was missing. "That idiot went off to fight Erigor, didn't he. I wish him luck." Kato said. They then took off for Clover. Once they reached Clover Canyon, they found Natsu standing over Erigor's unconscious body. "Hey! You guys just missed seeing me beat Erigor!" the Dragon Slayer said. Gray began arguing about wearing clothes with Natsu. Suddenly, arms made of shadows grabbed the Lullaby flute and took off towards Clover.

As they ran towards the Guild Master Conference, they arrived just in time to see Makarov finish a grand speech to Kageyama, the young Eisenwald wizard. At that moment, Lullaby unleashed its true form, a gigantic wooden demon.

Erza, Gray, Kato, and Natsu ran forward, and began attacking the demon. Erza was slashing at the demon with her Black Wing Armor, Gray was protecting the Masters with his Ice-Make, Natsu was launching flame bullets at the demon, and Kato punctured Lullaby's arms with his diamonds.

Eventually, the demon attempted to play its melody of death, but all that happened was a slight breeze and a whisper.

"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!" Natsu yelled, until the four realized something. "WE BLEW UP THE MEETING HALL!" they yelled in unison. The masters began chasing them to where they barely got away.

Back at Fairy Tail, Erza began fighting with Natsu, and they were quickly wearing themselves out, when a strange frog lady clapped and they stopped.

"_Oh Mother, I'm afraid we may be in trouble._" the Dragon Slayer thought.

_**Next Time on Fairy Tail's Diamond Knight: **_

_**Who is Kato's mother? **_

_**Is she important? **_

_**Is she anything like Gaara's "mother" ?**_

_**You'll see, yes, and oh hell no. Hey guys. For the record, I have not given up on my Naruto fics, but I've been watching Fairy Tail recently, so, yeah. Also, there is a pairing poll! Erza was only introduced because she was there at the time, and her blush came from suddenly being so close. (You know Erza hates that). I also used her for the age thing because it was the easiest. The other choice is Mirajane. Even though Lisanna still dies in this fic, Mira didn't lose her magic or her attitude. So yeah, see y'all next time. **_

_**IronDragon524**_


	2. Save Galuna!

_**So, I know this isn't too popular, but I opened a poll about the pairing, and it has now been closed. No one voted, but I decided to choose for myself. Also, I'm altering the storyline a little bit, just taking out Lisanna's "death". I don't care if you hate it, it's a fanfiction for crying out loud. It's really up to the writer what they want to do, so this is what I'm going to do. **_

"I have come to arrest two of your members! Will Erza Scarlet and Kato Via please step forward? They are to be tried for destroying Clover" the frog lady asked, although it sounded like a demand. Erza stepped forward, but Kato laughed. "Come on! You make it sound like we leveled the place, which I could've done myself, by the way." Kato said.

"But all we did was destroy one building, and is that really more important than the lives of everyone in the town? In case you weren't watching the lacrima-vision that was a giant _demon_, from the _Book of Zeref_. Do you really think we could fight it without some side damage? If the council wants, I'll rebuild the meeting hall _myself_. But there's no need for all this." he finished, and the frog was stunned.

Later, Kato was sitting on the second floor of the guild hall, reserved for S-class wizards, waiting for a response from the Magic Council. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a woman with her half of her white hair tied back in a long ponytail that reached down to the middle of her back, the rest hanging freely down her back, with two bangs framing her face. She was wearing a black two-piece outfit that did very little to hide her… curvaceous body. "So, Kato, how about joining my team?" she asked.

"Hey Mira. I'll think about; right now I'm just worried that the council IS going to make me rebuild the meeting hall." the Dragon Slayer said thoughtfully. Downstairs, Kato heard a lot of shouting.

"C'mon stripper! You couldn't beat me in a million years!" Natsu yelled. Gray glared at him. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that Dragon boy!" the Ice Make mage shouted back. Suddenly, a wall of diamond erupted between the two. "Shut UP!" Kato yelled down to the two. Natsu glared back at his fellow Dragon Slayer.

"You wanna fight too? I'll take you both on!" the pink-haired Salamander screamed. "Huh. Do you not remember about… oh, I think it was about a month ago, when you failed to even get through my weakest defensive spell?" Kato said with a smirk. Natsu sweat dropped a little. "Yeah… but I forced you to go on the defensive, right? That means something!" the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled. "No, I just wanted you to tire yourself out beforehand so you wouldn't bitch and moan over how I beat you later." the platinum-blonde said, dropping right in front of Natsu.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu cried, having totally snapped. Kato dodged his flame-covered fist, and a scale pattern appeared on his skin. Everyone in the guild hall except for Erza, Mira, and the Master dropped from the sheer intensity of Kato's magic power, and Erza and Mirajane were having trouble standing, albeit they could manage it, being S-class. Kato's magic then subsided, and everyone stood back up. "Damn Kato, don't do that." a man with a pipe in his mouth, Wakaba, said. Macao nodded. "And Natsu, don't piss him off." the two senior wizards said, turning on the pink-haired boy.

Just then, everyone began to fall asleep. "He's back." Kato said to himself. A man with a tattered cape, bandana-style head protector, face mask, and five staves strode quietly through the guild hall, taking a mission from the request board, and turned to leave, but Makarov had him lift his sleep spell.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked frantically. "Mystogan. He is considered to be one of the strongest in the guild, but he doesn't want anyone to see his face, so he casts a sleep spell. No one has ever seen him." Happy said.

"That's not true." a voice came from the second floor. "And here's another contender for the top spot. Laxus." Kato growled. "Listen up. The strongest in this guild isn't a chick, jewelry boy or some hooded weirdo. You want to know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is? You're looking at him!" a blonde man with a lightning scar over his right eye and Sound Pod headphones said, using his thumb to point at himself.

"Get down here and fight me Laxus!" the pink-haired Dragon Slayer yelled. A hand appeared on Natsu's shoulder. "Come on Natsu, you're still a long way off from being at his level. You're getting stronger, but you're not there yet." a white-haired girl said from behind Natsu. "Oh, Lisanna!" Natsu said. "Yeah, it's me." she said.

"Oh, how touching. I think I'm going to cry. Or not." Laxus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Mira jumped down and landed next to Kato. The two glared at Laxus. "Ooh, how scary you two look. I'm positively _quaking_ in my boots. HAHAHAHA!" the blonde mage finished before transforming into lightning and launching himself at Kato. Kato just sidestepped and the bolt flew out the guild hall door.

Later, a small bird flew into the guild with a message for Kato. He opened it, and a picture of the Magic Council logo appeared. "Kato Via, you are hereby sentenced by the Magic Council to rebuild the Clover Meeting Hall without assistance." the letter said before ending. "_Joke's on them, I can just build it out of diamond." _he thought with a mischievous grin.

At the site of the former meeting hall, Kato put his hands on the ground. "**Diamond Dragon Wall!**" suddenly, a wall of diamond appeared out of the ground and Kato grinned. He repeated that process three times before leaping up and creating the roof the same way. He then promptly passed out from exhaustion. He woke up to the sound of a softly singing female voice. Opening his eyes, he saw Mirajane sitting in a chair next to him, and he realized he was in a hospital bed.

"Huh? Mira? Why are you here?" he asked, and his stomach rumbled. "Also, do you have any lacrima?" (A/N I felt like eating lacrima would be pretty close to diamonds since it would be hard to get diamonds) the white-haired Majin grinned. "Yes, I bought some before I left Magnolia." she said, tossing him a small white sphere. He crunched into it, and nodded. "You shtill haven't anshwered my question, Mira." Kato said with his mouth still full of the lacrima.

"A letter came in saying you had passed out. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray took an S-class quest without permission and Erza went after them, so I came after you." she said. Kato shot up with a murderous look on his face. "They did WHAT!?" he shouted. "Which one?" he asked, dangerously quiet. "Galuna Island." Mira said with a somber look on her face.

The next day, Kato and Mira took a boat to Galuna Island. "I'm going to kill those four." Kato said. Mira tried to calm him down, to no avail.

Meanwhile, on Galuna Island…

"Lyon! What are you doing here? Why are you trying to revive Deliora?!" Gray yelled at a young man with spiky gray hair. "I don't have to answer to you." the man said. He then stuck out his right hand and yelled "**Ice-Make: Eagle!**" Gray put his left fist on top his right hand and inhaled. "**Ice-Make: Shield!**" he shouted, forming a large wall of ice, effectively blocking the eagles. Gray was shocked. "Pathetic. You still use two hands when casting your Ice-Make spells." Lyon said. "Do you remember the difference between us now, Gray? You use Static Ice-Make Magic, for creating inanimate objects. I, on the other hand, use Dynamic Ice-Make Magic, for constructing animated creatures." the gray-haired man finished.

Gray smirked. "Yeah, I still use two hands, but remember what Ur taught us. One-handed spell casting is unbalanced." Gray said, but was punched by Lyon. "How dare you speak her name? It was because of YOU that Ur died!" he shouted. Gray's face fell, and he was quickly beaten by Lyon.

Meanwhile, down in the village, Natsu was facing off against two of Lyon's lackeys. His fist was inside a force field of magic energy "Get it now, punk? Your magic is useless inside my wave." the blue-haired man with the insanely large eyebrows, Yuka, said. Natsu grinned "Oh really? Well, then I'll just power through it with my fist!" he yelled, a jet of fire gathering around his elbow. "**Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!**" the pink-haired mage yelled, using the fire as propulsion to punch Yuka in the face. He then turned to his other opponent. "Too bad for you though, I'm stronger than Yuka was-umph!" the brown-haired dog boy named Toby was cut off by Natsu head-butting him, although he popped back up with a cry of "I'm okay!" he then grew out his nails and they turned green. "**Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish.**" he said, and Natsu made a gesture suggesting that Toby had something on his forehead, causing the dog boy to poke himself with his claws, and he paralyzed himself. Natsu then turned and ran out of the now-destroyed village.

Elsewhere on the island, Lucy was locked in combat with her own spirit, Taurus, who was under the control of the magenta-haired doll mage Sherry Blendy. As she overcame Taurus, she clotheslined Sherry, but the giant rat Angelica rushed towards her, only to be stopped by a certain red-haired magic swordswoman. Happy flew in to tell Lucy about Natsu and Gray's battles, but at the sight of Erza, turned and flew away, but Erza grabbed his tail and dragged him to the villager's temporary base camp.

Back on Kato and Mira's boat, Kato, despite being on the verge of throwing up, was cracking his knuckles, but couldn't be menacing. Mira was cackling like a… well, like a she-devil at the sight. "There it is!" she shouted, and Kato mustered the strength to leap off the boat and swim to the island. Mira began laughing again.

In the tent, after Gray had returned, Kato showed up just in time to see Gray take Erza's sword and point it directly at his guild mark. "You see, I'm incapable of doing anything other than what I believe to be right." the Ice mage finished. Kato clapped. "Fine. We stay and save the island." he said, and everyone whirled to see him and Mira standing in the doorway.

Later, as the group was running towards the Temple of the Moon, Kato noticed it was lopsided. "I bet it was Natsu. I don't know if that guy is a genius or an idiot sometimes." Kato said, and everyone looked at him. "Look at the temple. See how it looks crooked? My guess is Natsu wrecked the support on one side to cause that. If he did it on purpose, he's a genius because from what I understand, the temple being crooked will stop the Moon Drip that's freeing Deliora. But, if not, he's an idiot for just recklessly breaking things." the blonde Dragon Slayer finished.

Suddenly, the group was surrounded by a legion of Lyon's soldiers. "Leave this to me. **Satan Soul!**" she yelled, activating her Take Over magic. Her hair became spiky, she grew a lizard tail and bat wings, her hands became yellow and clawed, her clothes were replaced with a hot-pink-and-yellow suit that left the middle of her chest and her stomach bare, and hip-length pink-and-yellow boots.

Kato nodded, and continued to run towards the temple. Inside, he found Natsu fighting Lyon, but Gray interrupted and prepared to use Iced Shell, the sealing spell used at the cost of one's life, to defeat Lyon, but Natsu would not allow him to finish it. The Dragon Slayers then ran into the cave where Deliora was hidden.

Upstairs, Lyon was throwing wave after wave of ice animals at Gray. "**Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!**" he yelled, and a large ice tiger ran towards Gray, but the raven-haired mage was prepared. "**Ice-Make: Cage!**" he shouted back, and a large cage enclosed the tiger, but Lyon simply coated his hand in what resembled a wolf head and began to attack Gray, but Gray fought back and overcame his childhood friend and rival.

Downstairs, Natsu was locked in battle with another of Lyon's goons, a masked man who used the Arc of Time, a Lost Magic that allowed its users control over an object's "time", either rewinding it into the past or fast-forwarding it into the future. Suddenly, Kato realized something. "_Mother told me about this magic. She said it couldn't control the human body. Of course._" he thought to himself. Then, he realized that the man was hurling a barrage of turquoise lacrima at Natsu. Kato leaped in front of his friend, caught the lacrima, and ate it. The man was horrified. "Ha! Now you can't use your sphere anymore, because it's in my stomach! and you can't control my body, can you?" he yelled. "Now Natsu!" he shouted to his fellow Dragon Slayer. Nodding, Natsu leaped into the air, and with a cry of "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" he fire-punched the masked man through the wall. The two Dragon Slayers grinned and bumped fists.

Suddenly, Deliora began to roar. "Oh God dammit." Kato said. Gray and Lyon came rushing downstairs, and Lyon began to yell about how he was going to surpass Ur by killing Deliora, but Gray knocked him out, and prepared Iced Shell again, but again, Natsu stopped him. "Stop, Natsu! That thing will kill you!" Gray yelled. "In that case, I'm prepared to die for my friends. I'm all fired up." Natsu said, and Deliora attempted to punch him, and Natsu countered. When their fists connected, Deliora began to crack and break apart. With the realization that Ur had been slowly killing it over the ten years since she sacrificed herself, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, except for Lyon. "You IDIOT! Now I'll never surpass Ur!" he shouted, but Kato calmed him down.

Back at the village, Kato and Mira were informed of what the villagers had originally wanted, and Mira explained that they had always been demons, and when they asked how she knew, she told them that her magic allowed her to sense demons. Then, transforming, she flew up and destroyed the haze that the Moon Drip had put over the island, and the villagers began to remember the truth. That night, they had a grand feast.

_**Okay, sorry for my mini-rant up at the top, I just want to express that point beforehand so I don't get flames about how, you know, I can't remove such an important plot point. I mean honestly, in my Naruto fic Mokuton Heir, I got rid of the Uchiha Massacre, which is way more central to Naruto's plot than Lisanna's pseudo-death is for Fairy Tail. **_

_**Anyway, until next time, **_

_**IronDragon524**_


End file.
